Put it on my Back
by Aroundthepen
Summary: A collection of oneshots, or moments, featuring our Heroes of Olympus and various other characters from the series. Open for requests. Rated T for later uploads.
1. Nightmares

**This will just be a collection of oneshots with the Heroes of Olympus. Feedback would be welcome, thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Someone screamed.

Percy woke up in tangled sheets to find he'd been the one yelling out to the whole ship. Cold sweat was coating his body. His bed was soaked.

He'd been having a nightmare, about when he was in Tartarus. Again.

If the rest of his friends had heard him, they didn't acknowledge it. No one came in.

Percy sighed as if he had the weight of the sky on his shoulders. And he knew what that felt like. He ran his hands through his hair and looked beside him to find no Annabeth.

Oh gods. Where was she? Was she hurt?

"Annabeth!"

He yelled out her name again and again as he ran down the corridor to what he remembered used to be her room. He busted the door open an could feel all his anger, pain, fear and hurt fuelling him again, fuelling him to take down anything that was putting Annabeth in danger.

His vision reddened and he uncapped Riptide.

When a terrified Piper dropped a spoon full of ambrosia, he realised he might have overreacted a tiny bit. He slowly put his sword back and calmed down. Then, his vision tunnelled. There she was, unconscious, laying on her bed.

She looked so fragile. He felt as if his own being had just melted down. His heart broke a little at the sight.

He made to her in two steps and gently, so gently as not to break her, enveloped her in his arms and held her. Just held her.

She was everything in that moment. Everything orbited around her. She was all that mattered. He breathed in her smell, melted himself into her, never wanting to let go.

He barely noticed it when Piper lightly touched his shoulder.

"She's okay Percy."

He said nothing, just nodded into Annabeth's hair. She was alive and well. He felt like his whole world had been shifted so much that she was the only thing tying him down on Earth.

He never noticed Piper leaving. He just crawled into Annabeth's bed and kept his arms around her. Annabeth unconsciously curled up in his cocoon around her, keeping her safe.

Every few seconds, he would kiss the hair on the top of her head before finally falling asleep with her.


	2. Protection

**Here's another chapter. It's Sally and Paul and Percy and Annabeth**.

**Disclaimer: Rick owns everything except the writing.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Paul closed the door to the apartment and turned to the kitchen. Sally was there doing the dishes but she looked up at him as he walked in.

Warmth spread through him when she smiled. The smile that she reserved for him and him only.

As she dried her hands on a dishcloth he slipped his arms around her waist and rested his head on hers, lightly kissing her head.

"You go put your things away and I'll have your dinner out for you when you get back," she said, turning to kiss him lightly.

Paul sighed, but it was a happy sigh. A sigh that goes with a happy home and a wonderful wife. He went to the living room to put his bag and coat away anyway.

No sooner had Paul gone through the doorway than he caught sight of the couch.

His step-son, Percy, was lying asleep on the couch. His head barely fit on the armrest of one end and his feet dangled off the other.

Both his arms were protectively encircling his girlfriend, Annabeth. She was curled up against his body, nestled slightly under him, like he was protecting her from bad dreams. Their breathing was timed together and their chests rose and fell to a slow rhythm. They looked so content and easy, like two puzzle pieces fitting perfectly together.

Paul smiled at the pair. He couldn't imagine two people better for each other.

"Sally," he called softly. "Come here."

Sally's head popped up beside his shoulder and shot him a questioning glance. Paul reached his arm around his wife and watched her face light up warmly. She leaned her head in against him, and he tightened his hold a little on her, as they both watched the couple on the couch.

And they stayed like that, for a long time. Paul protecting his Sally, just like Percy always protected his Annabeth.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Remember, feedback means happy me and happy me means more.**


	3. Thursdays

**I was thinking about Hazel and Percy's relationship and realised they'd be kind of like surrogate siblings. I'm not sure I'm happy with this piece but, oh well, here goes. Tell me what you think.**

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

"Are you ready?"

Hazel looked up from her homework to see Percy grinning down at her. She flashed a smile back and put down her pencil.

It was their traditional afternoon out in the city. Every Thursday, Percy would take Hazel out to visit somewhere new in New York.

"As I'll ever be," she said, taking his offered arm.

They had an unusually strong friendship, Percy and Hazel. Percy had taken her under his wing, almost like she was his newly adopted sister.

When Hazel looked at Percy, all she saw was her big brother. He made her laugh with his witty remarks, helped her with whatever homework he could (which was very little indeed) and did his very best to make sure her smile never wavered.

He'd even offered she and Frank stay with him in his apartment in New York.

The two laughed as they made their way out of the building. Percy was telling Hazel about something he'd done with Annabeth the other day, and she was cracking up at how silly he could be sometimes.

Percy never failed to be a perfect gentleman with her, and as he held the door open for her into the coffee shop, she marvelled again at how people could criticise this wonderful boy. She was reminded of how lucky she was to be his friend. Percy was the epitome of loyalty, and Hazel couldn't ask for a better big brother.

They continued to chat about life, school, monsters, the usual.

"I really miss Frank at the moment," sighed Hazel, tracing the rim of her hot chocolate with one delicate finger. He'd left for Canada two days ago to sort out his Grandmother's will. He'd tried to leave as late as possible, but once the lawyers had surprised Sally, he figured he couldn't let it go one longer.

Percy flashed a sympathetic smile at her.

"Don't worry, Hazel. He'll be back in a couple days," he comforted. Grinning again, Percy said, "Besides. You've got me."

Hazel raised an eyebrow, but couldn't stop her smile. "I guess it's not too bad, then."

"Come on. Time for some sightseeing!"

Percy took her hand in his and walked Hazel out of the coffee shop. He brought her to Central Park, this time, showing her Grover's favourite trees, and the entrance to the Underworld he'd used to dip himself in the River Styx. She enjoyed every bit of his storytelling and relished at the thought that this was her life from now on.

Being twirled around Central Park and tickled by her big brother wasn't half-bad now, was it?

No, Hazel thought. It wasn't.


	4. When the Darkness Comes

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long.**

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Annabeth's shallow breaths reverberated in the darkness. She was leaning heavily on Percy, her ankle raised in an attempt to let it rest.

The only light they had came from Percy's sword, and a dim bluish light that seemed to seep from the walls. The feeling of terror never seemed to leave them, as Percy searched for a sheltered place so Annabeth could rest.

They'd crawled away as fast as they could from Arachne. Percy had slashed their way through small monsters and shadows, desperate to protect his unconscious Annabeth. He'd gotten a few minor injuries, but Annabeth, thankfully, had come out unscathed, from those skirmishes.

She had become conscious again a few minutes ago, trying to keep Percy from carrying all her weight. It wasn't much, but at least she was alive and with him.

Percy was weary and exhausted, and was on the verge of collapsing when they found a little nook in between two walls. He gently laid Annabeth down in the softest spot in their tiny cave. He sat down beside her and ripped off the hem of his T-shirt, using the cloth to wipe away the blood on the Annabeth's arms and legs. She had gritted her teeth and was clenching her fists so tightly, her knuckles were white. Her breaths were short and widely spaced out.

Percy murmured quietly to her, trying to keep both their panic to a minimum. Every so often he would stroke her hair, trying to soothe her.

When he was wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth, he felt something hot and wet fall onto the hand that was cupping her cheek. A tear.

He looked into Annabeth's eyes and saw everything she was feeling all at once. He saw terror, desperation, sadness, but the thing that killed him was the defeat he saw in her eyes. She didn't believe that they could make it out of there.

He felt his heart break.

"Shh, love," he whispered, taking her face gently in both hands. He wiped under her eyes, but more tears kept spilling. It killed him.

In all his years, Percy had never seen Annabeth like this. He cradled her head to his chest, gently rocking her. His whispers echoed in the darkness.

He stroked her hair and face, wiping away every tear that fell from those beautiful eyes he loved. Those eyes that had never before lost that spark of determination. Those eyes that always held a hint of superiority that made Percy love Annabeth so much more. Those eyes that told him he was an idiot right before she kissed him.

All that was gone.

She fell asleep in his arms, her head tucked under her chin. She felt so frail and vulnerable there. She had been through so much alone, and now he would never let her go.

He felt a slow burning rage start at the pit of his stomach.

Percy vowed to himself that he would get Annabeth out of this dark pit if it killed him. He didn't care what it took, all he knew is that he would see those eyes shine as bright as they had once.

* * *

**Enjoy it? Constructive criticism? Please review?**


	5. Author's Note

**Sorry guys, I've started school and the workload is up to my neck. I'll try and get another chapter in as soon as possible, though, so don't worry. I'm working on something, anyway. Thanks for being patient.**


	6. Tattooed Heart

**Hey guys, I am so so sorry for the long wait, but here it is, the next chapter.**

**I was listening to Ariana Grande's new album, and Tattoed Heart has got to be my favourite song on it. This little thing was written to it, anyway, so I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Piper's eyes open to purple, purple everywhere. A warm, minty smell fills her nostrils, and she remembers where she is.

Jason's strong arms cradle her more gently than she could imagine. His gentle demeanor isn't so visible when he's slicing monsters in half, and Piper is delighted she can keep this little secret all to herself.

His chest rises and falls evenly as he breathes deeply. She lifts up her eyes to his face, his understated jaw, his strong, straight nose and his golden lashes that flutter on his high cheekbones. The early morning sun dances across his face, highlighting the tiny scar on his upper lip.

The longer Piper stares at him, the more new things she sees that she hadn't before. For example, she sees how Jason's ears are ever-so-slightly pointed at the very top, or that his hair is the exact colour of morning sunlight, and not just gold.

Suddenly, his arms tighten around her, and the corners of his mouth lift up to form one of his tender smiles.

"Staring at me in my sleep again, Pipes?" he mumbles, voice thick with sleep.

She blushes, but it only lasts for a second before she relaxes into their usual morning playfulness. Unlike another couple she could mention, Piper and Jason were both pretty good morning people. They liked to make the most of their day, even if some of it did consist of an hour's cuddling just after sunrise.

"Only because your annoying face interrupts my sleep, dufus."

His eyes open a little groggily, and Piper was hit again by how blue they were. She could almost imagine little clouds floating around in his irises. They held her gaze, and Jason's grin widened a little more.

"And how exactly is it annoying?" he asked, gently moving her body on top of him, so his annoying face was just inches from hers. He brushed his nose against hers.

"Oh, you know…"

He'd started little kisses along her neck.

"Hmm?"

"Um… your stupid… blue eyes."

"Stupid blue eyes?"

"Yeah, and… your lopsided smile…"

"And that's annoying too?"

"That's… very annoying."

Piper's mind started to go out of focus, and she couldn't let him win, wouldn't let him win. She brought his face up to hers and leaned her forehead against his. Her smile coaxed another one out of him and he tightened his grip so there was no space between them. Jason arched a blond eyebrow.

"So what are you going to do about this annoying face of mine?"

Piper wiggled her hands into his hair and brought his lips a hair's breadth away from hers.

"I'm gonna put it to good use," she whispered, brushing his lips. He reached up to her but she pulled back and smiled.

There was nothing better than this, she decided. The sun warmed the top of her back and she was cradled in a bed of big duvets and feather pillows. But best of all, she was in the arms of the most amazing person in the world, annoyingly handsome face and all.

She leaned down to kiss him.

"I love you, Jason Grace."

"I love you, Pipes."

* * *

**Tell me what you think? I wrote it really quickly, so I'm not sure, but my heart did kinda melt a little at the thought of them cuddling in the morning.**

**I promise the next chapter will be up WAY way sooner.**

**Adios**


End file.
